It Happened Again
by TheDarkFlygon
Summary: [Non-Despair] Chiaki receives a call from not one, but three of her friends, and all for the same reason. A reason so strong, she leaves her livestream viewers hanging without a word, and runs for the local supermarket. Because it all happened again.


The hunt was going strong for Chiaki, who was sitting in front of her computer for a surprise livestream. It doesn't happen often, because she attends college (as she should), and while she couldn't really launch herself into competitive gaming thanks to it being too fast for her, she still dreamed of making video gaming her source of income in the near future.

Sure, shiny hunting required ungodly patience to most people's eyes. It was, after all, a long and slow process of trying over and over until you find the perfect gem. Some people said it was useless because it was "just the same but in different colours": Chiaki loved it because she could do it at her pace. She also happened to think it was a great challenge with a satisfying reward, since she got to keep the fruit of her labour.

So, of course, when her phone rang, she didn't pick up at first.

The chat got a bit upset over this. It was probably just a friend from college who was calling to get some news of her. At worst, they would leave a voice mail and she would call later. Maybe. She didn't like phoning people. She preferred talking to them over Discord and Skype. She'd see later, she thought.

"Don't worry guys… It's probably just a friend from school…" she told her audience, in an attempt to calm them down.

But the phone kept ringing.

Chiaki wondered if she shouldn't have muted it, because she didn't like being disturbed during her livestreams at all! It was meant to be a sweet surprise for her viewers, not some kind of chore to go through because of someone desperate to talk to her when they could wait for later.

Still, she eventually picked her pink cell, if only to look at who's calling her. The name on the screen couldn't mistake her: it's Makoto. It seemed like she had also missed calls from Kazuichi and Kaito. That was weird… Why would the three of them call her at the same time? There must had been a reason for it. She picked up the call.

"Chiaki, finally!" Makoto sighed in relief from the other side of the line, but she could still tell he was very tense. His voice was shaking between every word.

"What's wrong, Makoto? You sound so stressed…"

"Oh, huh, yeah, that's why we were trying to call you! It's about what happened a bit earlier at the shop…"

The supermarket, of course! Makoto, Kazuichi and Kaito all worked there. That made a common point between the three of them. She felt a lump forming in her throat, in anticipation for what was to come.

"Could you come to the supermarket as soon as possible? I'm afraid I won't be able to explain you everything on the phone, I have stuff to attend to real quick! But please, please come as fast as you can, Chiaki!"

The urgency in Makoto's voice made her accept, even if she would had been more reluctant usually. Displaying a cold face, or at least one colder enough to get a mixed reaction from her worried viewers, she waved them goodbye and went offline. Without a word.

Her fingers were shaking. She didn't have to be told to guess it was about Hajime. Why else would they all call her? It had to be about Hajime. She quickly grabbed her bag, her keys and headed outside as soon as possible, running down the stairs of her building, almost forgetting to lock the door to their flat.

In front of her apartment lot, was a car waiting for her, much to her surprise. In its driver's seat, Kaito. Chiaki sat the passenger seat quicker than she could have ever expected coming from her, barely looking at him to thank him for the ride, or just to even say hello to him. How unpolite of her, but her anxiety was already growing to high levels.

"You really didn't take long after Makoto called you, dontcha? It's weird, cause you're usually pretty slow!"

The car took off as soon as he stopped speaking, heading straight to the supermarket. And that was where everything fell apart to her eyes.

Chiaki ran straight to Makoto and Kazuichi, who were standing near the glass double-doors of the entrance. They both seemed sad, compared to their usual grins and smiles… This only meant trouble, and what kind of trouble and to what extent, she would soon know. Kaito followed closely behind her, his footsteps loud enough to be heard from far enough in the almost-empty parking.

"Makoto, Kazuichi, I'm here…! Sorry for the missed calls and lateness…!"

She was breathless, but she didn't mind, as long as she got to know what was wrong and whatever she could do to fix it, as little as the fix would be.

Kazuichi looked at her with an uncharacteristic lack of enthusiasm. At that point, it seemed like even a kiss from Sonia couldn't make him look happier.

"So," he told her in a calm voice, "you came, huh… Guess we don't have much choice but to explain you what's just happened, right?"

Makoto seemed very embarrassed upon seeing Kazuichi's eyes laid upon him.

"Hajime… isn't really here anymore…" is all the lucky boy added, looking down.

That was even worse! What had even happened in there?!

"What do you mean?" she asked, determined to squeeze an answer out of them.

"Yeah, guys," Kaito arrived into the conversation, "Hajime was there when I left! Where is he?"

"We had to call an ambulance man!" Kazuichi yelled as his reply. "His fever wouldn't stop rising, we got scared shitless!"

Chiaki completely froze.

For once, she had an insistent glaze laid on everybody around her. It wasn't really them she was blaming: of course they'd call an ambulance if their friend and workmate had a potentially lethal fever. No, it was an anger directed at both her, for not preventing this situation to happen when she could have done so in the morning, and at Hajime for being irresponsible _again_.

He truly hadn't changed on that point since Hope's Peak.

"Oh, right!" Makoto reacted. "You can't know the full story yet, Chiaki! One of us will have to tell you when driving you to the hospital, since at least two of us need to remain here…"

"I'll drive her myself," Kaito said as he patted her shoulder. "You guys take care of the mall while I'm away, okay?"

"Copy that, Roger!"

It was with anxiety and an intense worry burning in her blood that Chiaki followed the astronaut-to-be to his car which he had sloppily parked when bringing her there.

Kaito's story enabled her to put in pictures what had happened at the supermarket while she was hunting for a Reshiram she'd have to put on the side.

While they were ordering shelves, with desert alleys in dire need of restocking, he heard a weird thumping sound. Thinking it was just some product someone hadn't put in there properly, Kaito went to check out what had caused the noise, as faint as it was.

He was confronted to his workmate and friend collapsed to the ground, face against the cold floor, having seemingly fallen from his stool as he was restocking soulmate-themed cereal boxes.

Growing instantly worried, he ran to Hajime, who fortunately was still breathing. He wasn't breathing fine, that was for sure, as it was in ragged breaths, but he was alive. Not alive and well, that was for sure, but he was alive. He also didn't seem to have hurt anything except for his nose and some quick bruises here and there on exposed parts of his skin.

Turning the older boy on his back revealed two things to Kaito: Hajime was paler than if Celestia Ludenberg and his best friend Shuichi had a corpse baby together, and that his cheeks and bridge of nose were redder than Himiko's hair. He also happened to have dark rings under his eyes. Well, darker-than-usual rings that was. After all, Hajime always looked tired and done with everything ever.

(Chiaki couldn't really contradict that. Hajime was, frankly, a bad sleeper who really enjoyed waking up early in the morning.)

Of course, Kaito immediately ran to warn Makoto and Kazuichi, who were in near alleys, about Hajime being half-dead on the cold-ass floor. He didn't even think about checking the latter's temperature: his face alone, and the heat beneath his fingers, were enough to give away how high the guy's fever was.

Of course, Kazuichi immediately panicked. Despite the fact he used to be in Hajime's class and was probably the one of them three to be the most aware and used to the ex-Ultimate Counsellor's antics. Instead, it was Makoto who got the idea to bring their workmate to the break room, lay him on the sofa there and call for Chiaki and an ambulance.

(Kaito apologized for not remembering the ambulance call at first. Chiaki excused it as stress taking over his memory. After all, she was dead worried for Hajime too.)

And that was when she finally picked up their calls, or rather, their pleas for desperate help as they really didn't know how to deal with the situation. Dead in their tracks. He didn't have any idea: even if he was often sick, he wasn't that insane.

(Chiaki nodded.)

The trip to the hospital had been deadly quiet on her part. Chiaki still couldn't utter a single word, actually: she was worried beyond her mind, and words just wouldn't exit her mind. Instead, it was a bit of a turmoil inside of her. The question was: how hadn't she noticed something would go wrong?

Recalling her day as best as she could, she remembered he had woken up far before she did, leaving the flat before she could be out of bed. She swore she had heard some suspicious sounds here and there, probably tumbling. It was easy to brush it off as Hajime not being very awaken yet. But she should have known better.

She should have known he was an earlier bird than that.

Before she knew it, Chiaki was getting leaded into some corridors and into a hospital room. She knew it wouldn't be as happy as the time they had all gone to check on Kazuichi who had broken his leg trying to please Sonia again (it had worked, somewhat, at least she had recognized the kind gesture). It would also not be as dark as Kaede telling them about that time Shuichi had almost strangled her in a delirium.

At least, she was certain Hajime didn't have pneumonia. That was a plus, right? Else, she would have heard it, if Kaede's descriptions were anything to go by.

In the room, she was left alone to face an occupied bed, door closing softly behind her. "I'll let you two have some privacy" was the worst sentence ever when she barely knew what was wrong. Timidly, the gamer made her way to the bed, weary eyes fixated on the patient. She wasn't scared of him: she was scared of what he had, and what he had done. There was always something terrifying, or at least intimidating about what he was capable of doing for the sake of something mundane.

Chiaki grabbed a nearby chair calmly, silently, and put it next to his bed. She sat just as noisily on it, sighing, afraid of studying his current condition from the outside, yet feeling the duty to do so. After all, she was his best friend and girlfriend. One of the things she owed him was to take care of him.

Kaito was right: Hajime looked tired all the time. However, it didn't mean it couldn't get worse: the Hajime before her eyes right at this moment was exhausted, if not worse. His dark rings had taken the shape of a dark purple canyon. It would have scared those who didn't know him in his worst times: having see him overworked before, it didn't scare her as much as it should have. It still made her worry, just as much even, but it wasn't _scary_ anymore.

The dark rings were alone on this face, though. While Hajime wasn't as pale as a "corpse baby", his skin had still lost a couple tones of colours, making him shades whiter than he usually was. That would be to ignore the important redness on his face: his cheeks were, indeed, tainted in a sickly shade of red.

His ragged breathing was one more indication of how unwell he actually was. How on Earth had he even been able to go to work in this condition? Sweat was rolling down his face, accompanying a pain look even in slumber and the other sickness symptoms he was showing. She could only wait for him to wake up to discuss everything she wanted to discuss.

Chiaki had dozed off without realizing it. She only realized it when she felt a hand shaking her shoulder gently, almost weakly, and stirred her eyes open. She woke up a bit quicker than usual, much to her surprise, before realizing she had napped in a room she wasn't familiar with. Moments after that, she remembered where she was and why so: she was at the hospital, because Hajime had collapsed at work. Well, the collapse part was a hypothesis, but it _had_ to be that, right?

The hand, in fact, belonged to him. He was half-sitting half-lying, a small smile on his face, and that despite his half-closed eyes and shabby breathing. He looked so weak… It was always weird to see him so vulnerable, far from his usual physical strength and both comforting and almost intimidating aura.

"Good morning, Chiaki…"

His smallest smile was driven with kindness even if it was, like everything about him right at this moment, weak.

"You shouldn't be the one waking me up, Hajime…"

He snickers lightly.

"Why so…? You were asleep, weren't ya…?"

"Because I'm not the sick one here!"

Hajime got taken aback, well, as aback as he could get when it seemed like his body had given up on him for the most part. Only then, did he weakly smile again, scoffing to himself.

"Heh, you're right… I actually don't recognize that place… We're not in the staff room, right…?"

"Indeed, we're at the hospital…"

Chiaki couldn't bring herself not to be angry at him. She was, usually, never angry, except when stuff like that happened. According to her friends, it was anger born from worry, and she couldn't see any other explanation to her uncharacteristic anger otherwise.

"I pissed you off, didn't I…? Should have expected it as soon as I left…"

"Why are you doing this?"

He goes completely silent.

"I already explained to you countless times you shouldn't be doing this for whatever reason you come up with… And so did everybody else… So, why are you doing this?"

The (cold) sweat running down his face was telling her he didn't know himself. He never knew, in fact. He just kept doing because he considered it was his duty, or his obligations, and that you shouldn't not accomplish your duty and said obligations.

Instead, his eyes looked at the IV in his wrist.

"Dunno… But I know I always tell you that I dunno… People keep telling me I can't stop, they're probably right… Haha…"

"I think that… If I hadn't woken up so late, I may had been able to stop you…"

"What do you mean…?"

"You've been exhausted for a few days, yet I simply didn't do anything against it…"

Hajime looked perplexed by her words. Who wouldn't be? She wasn't like that, usually, but she thought it was one of these times where she could express these kinds of feelings openly without them feeling too much out of place. It had happened before, in high school and afterwards.

"You'll never stop if we don't prevent you from throwing yourself in a fire… But I feel like I've already told you so. Multiple times, even, I think. I don't feel like words serve a use anymore…"

"Guess I really am a stubborn guy, huh… Sorry for all the worries and fuss I caused, I'm sure the guys are gonna scream at me again later…"

"Why did you come to work sick, exactly?"

"Well… Today was supposed to be a busy day, at least this afternoon, so we were asked to come here to restock… And you know we need the money to buy you a new setup for your streams…"

Shot through the heart.

"Oh, Hajime… Don't tell me you went to work sick because I want to replace my microphone and camera…"

He smiled.

"What if I did…? We need all the extra money we can get, especially since we're still both in college and whatnot…"

"Yes, but not at the cost of your health!"

"Yeah, you're right… Health's expensive too…"

His deadpanned look and his illogical statements just screamed to her his brain was severely fevered.

"This isn't what I meant… You need to take better care of yourself, Hajime. I know you've made some efforts for it in the past, but that doesn't mean you don't have a long way to go… You should know by now overworking doesn't bring you anything but pain and fevers…"

"But…"

"Don't use the money argument, please… Not again… Life doesn't work that way, Hajime…"

His smile faded.

"Yeah, I know that… You may be right when you say I need someone to stop me from doing stupid shit…"

Chiaki put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"So, let yourself some rest and care, okay? We're all going to make sure you get the self-care you need…"

He laid back in bed.

"Yeah, let's do that once I've actually slept…"


End file.
